Stands are useful to display articles for aesthetic reasons or support articles to increase their accessibility or provide hands-free use. Conventional stands are three-dimensional (3D) objects having a substantial thickness in three (3) planes (e.g., a substantial length, width, and height). Thus, such stands consume space and are difficult to carry, transport, and store. In addition, such stands do not enable the position of the article to be easily adjusted.
For example, stands are a popular accessory for consumer-oriented electronic products (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), etc.). While such stands are useful, they often add bulk and are not compact, adjustable, and/or portable.